Alistair Oh
Alistair Oh is an Ekaterina who is hunting for The 39 Clues. History When Alistair was young, his father was killed by an assassin. He was raised by his uncle, Bae Oh. Later, he found that it was his uncle who ordered his father's death. Family * Gordon Oh - Father * Bae Oh - Uncle Appearance and Personality Alistair is a Korean man usually trying to make some kind of alliance. He is an Ekaterinan, and when Bae Oh dies or retires, he will be the leader of the Ekaterina branch. At the end of The Sword Thief, we leave Alistair waiting for revenge. Before Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent died, he made some sort of promise to them, presumably about Amy and Dan Cahill's safety. He was possibly one of the best Cahills to keep this promise because he is closely related to Grace (cousin). Alistair Oh is a former microwavable burrito tycoon. Alistair has a butler, driver/pilot and a beautiful house in South Korea. In The Maze of Bones, Alistair makes a short, unimportant, alliance with Amy and Dan Cahill. Also in the Maze of Bones, he makes an alliance with Irina Spasky. He is not seen much in One False Note, he is only seen when Amy and Dan put their tracker on him and steal his clue. In The Sword Thief, Alistair makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings, who then make an alliance with Ian and Natalie Kabra. The Kabra siblings leave Alistair and the Cahills for dead in a cave, which Alistair and the Cahills proceed to blow up. Alistair fakes his death in the explosion so he can go after his uncle. Alistair meets with Dan and Amy in the 6th book in Indonesia (again). It was once mentioned that Alistar and Irina Spasky shared a bowl of bi-bim-bap (비빔밥) together. Alistiar was teasing her of flirting the entire time, and finally succeeded in making her laugh. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones Alistair becomes a team in the race when Grace's will is being read. He forms a brief alliance with Dan and Amy. The two siblings discover a secret library, and the next step towards the clue: a copy of Poor Richard's almanac. When the mansion starts burning, Alistair races out with the almanac. One False Note The Sword Thief Alistair made an alliance with Amy, Dan, Ian, and Natalie. They all went to Alistair's estate in Korea. He also found that his uncle, Bae Oh, hired a man to kill his father. He broke the alliance between the Cahill siblings and him toward the end of the book. Beyond the Grave Alistair offers an alliance to Amy and Dan. They then use his submarine to get to the Temple of Isis underwater. The Black Circle ''In Too Deep Alistair stumbles upon Dan and Amy well searching for information about Robert Henderson, an Ekat that collected 38 of the clues. They decide to temporarily team up to solve the clue in Robert's poem, which was water. They spend the night at the Ekat Stronghold, which Isabel sets on fire during the night. During the fire, they get trapped on the roof. Irina Spasky comes to save them, but she does not survive. ''The Viper's Nest'' Talents Online Cards Alistair's Card is #34. Category:Ekaterina Category:Oh Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones